This invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a charge latent image.
In some image recording systems, a photoelectric transducer section enables a charge storage member to be charged in accordance with an optical image of an object and thereby allows a charge latent image to be formed on the charge storage member. The distribution of an electric surface potential of the charge storage member represents the optical image. In some reproducing systems, a surface potential sensor of an electrostatic induction type is used in detecting the distribution of such an electric surface potential and generating a corresponding electric signal.
Generally, during the detection of a surface potential distribution of a charge latent image, the charge latent image is scanned by the surface potential sensor. In some cases, an output signal from the surface potential sensor is contaminated by error components which relate to the positional relation between the surface potential sensor and the charge latent image. It is desirable to compensate for such components.